


Elevator Ride

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Steve Rogers One Shots [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader works for Tony and bumps into Steve in the Elevator





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 893  
> Warnings: None

"Mom, everything will be fine," Y/N said into the phone as she pulled plates out of the box.

"I know sweetheart, but why New York? Couldn't they have you closer to home?" her mom's voice full of sadness, Y/N was her only child after all.

"We've gone through this. It was the only opening they had, and besides, I'll be working for Tony Stark. _The_ Tony Stark," Y/N exclaimed, putting the plates into the bare cupboard. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to be part of any of the Avengers things. This is strictly for The Maria Stark Foundation," she sighed, hoping it was enough to put her mother to ease.

Three weeks ago Y/N got a call from Pepper Potts, offering her a position to help with the foundation, as Pepper had to run Stark Industries and, as strong of a woman she was, needed help with Tony and the Avengers. Probably due to the (very public) breakup of her and Tony, she believed that Pepper probably didn't want to see him as often.

"Well, I want nightly updates," Y/N's mom interrupted her thoughts.

"Mom," Y/N whined.

"Y/FN Y/MN, I'm serious. It'll put my old heart and mind at rest."

"Fine. But don't freak if I forget every now and then. Besides, I'm always on Facebook," Y/N reasoned, looking out the window at the building across the street.

"It'll be nice to hear your voice," her mom sighed. "I'll let you finish unpacking. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom. I'll call tomorrow after five," Y/N said and hung up. Her mom could be a worry wart, but she couldn't pass up this opportunity.

Y/N ran a hand through her h/c hair looking around her apartment. Boxes were everywhere, hours of unpacking waited for her, and she started at eight the next morning. Glancing at the clock, she decided it could wait for the weekend and walked to her bedroom where an unmade bed and more boxes were.

"This better be worth it," Y/N mumbled as she settled onto her bed, wrapping herself in a blanket, falling asleep soon after.

****time skip brought to you by Tony gluing a large googly eye on Fury's eye patch****

Y/N stepped into the elevator, letting out a heavy sigh. The last five months have been crazy trying to get the foundation squared away after taking over Pepper's position. It was a mess, but it's slowly coming around. And Tony wasn't making her life easy either. He was a giant man-child completely absorbed in his suits and whatever else he and Banner were working on.

"Miss Y/LN, Mr. Stark would like you to meet him in the commons instead of the lab," a voice sounded in the small space.

Y/N let out a groan. "Thank FRIDAY."

She now understood why Pepper wanted someone else to do this. She was ready to strangle the billionaire. He really didn't make her work easy. ' _I wonder how long he's going to keep me waiting this time_ ,' Y/N thought.

She was too distracted by her irritating boss to notice that the elevator was now occupied with someone else, until they bumped into her, jolting her out of her silent cuss out of Tony.

"Sorry Miss Y/LN," a voice said to her left.

Y/N looked up and her eyes met the blue ones of Steve Rogers. "It's alright Mr. Rogers," she responds, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Please, it's Steve, Miss Y/LN," he replies, moving away slightly.

"We've been through this, _Mr. Rogers_ ," Y/N said, putting emphasis on his surname. "As long as you keep the formalities up, so will I." Y/N's eyes stared straight ahead at the elevator door. She's been here five months, and had developed a slight crush on this man. Steve Rogers. Captain America. She had to maintain some level of professionalism. "Just call me Y/N," she reiterated. "Everyone does, except FRIDAY."

"I'll try, Miss ... Y/N," the blond answered.

Y/N's heart fluttered and her stomach dropped. It was the first time the super soldier said her first name. And it was making her feel flustered.

"Y/N? Are you alright?" Steve asked, stepping closer to her.

Y/N put a hand up and responded, "I'm fine. Just a little irritated at Tony." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't something that needed to be elaborated.

Steve's jaw set and his brow furrowed. "What did he do now?"

A sigh escaped her lips. "Just keeps pushing this meeting off. And I have a feeling he's not going to show for this one."

"What kind of meeting?" Steve pressed.

"Just a foundation one. Really nothing." Y/N shifted in her stance, silently praying that the elevator would get the commons. "I swear I'm going to need a drink after this," Y/N muttered under her breath as the elevator doors opened. She was about to stepped out, but Steve's hand grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

"How about I take you for that drink in an hour?" he asked with a small smile playing his lips.

Y/N's cheeks started to warm and she smiled shyly. "Sure Steve. That'll be great." She turned and walked out of the elevator, smiling to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this one sucked. It was my first ever shot at writing Avengers fiction


End file.
